Vidas imaginarias
by Miche-Kirkland
Summary: Fue capaz de serlo todo por ella. De tener un corazón roto, y seguir amándola con cada uno de sus pequeños pedazos. De querer protegerla, y anhelarla como nadie fue capaz. Sería genial, que en otra vida quizás, fueras capaz de amarme como yo te amo ahora, y lo haré por siempre / One-Shot /


**Realmente quería escribir un One-Shot Auruo x Petra :c Me gusta mucho esa pareja. Todos creen que Rivaille es el indicado para ella, no estoy de acuerdo y no necesariamente porque para mi Rivaille será siempre de Eren. Si no por el claro hecho de que no la tomaba en cuenta, y que no quieren emparejarla con Auruo sólo porque él no es apuesto. ¡Revolución! Los feos también tienen sentimientos :c**

**Espero un reviewcito con todo el amor del mundo y si no, los acepto igual. De mi para ustedes, un monólogo interno de Auruo Bossard.**

* * *

~**Vidas imaginarias**~

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Te sigo queriendo... Observando como el fluido de tu vida se escapa lentamente y la impotencia de no poder evitarlo me carcome por dentro. Recordé aquellos instantes, de por qué te sigo queriendo... de por qué no me quieres, y por qué tuvimos que terminar así..._

_Fantasear nunca me sirvió de algo, pero si algo siempre estuvo en mis manos... eso fue luchar para poder tenerte. Todas las mañanas al levantarme me preguntaba a mí mismo… ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿De qué puedo hablarle hoy? Nunca tuvimos algo realmente importante que hablar... ¿Verdad?. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran terminado de manera distinta, que nuestro mundo hubiera sido distinto. Lo intenté todo… eso de verdad puedo prometértelo..._

—¿Quieres decirme algo claro, Petra? Todavía te falta mucho camino por recorrer para ser mi esposa...

—Si sólo hubieras muerto desangrado por morderte la lengua... Sigue alardeando de cuantos titanes has matado también… ¡Eres tan patético!

_No es como si realmente me gustara ser engreído… no es como si disfrutara imitar del Cabo Rivaille… Es tan sólo que… creí que si actuaba como él, llegaría a convertirme en el hombre que tanto deseabas. Lo estaba dando todo… mi identidad, mis sentimientos... pero cada día me parecía que todo era insuficiente y tan sólo te alejaba más y más._

_¿Si hubiera sido yo mismo?... ¿Te habrías fijado en mi?_

_No puedo evitar preguntármelo ahora… en el fin del mundo… donde ya nada puede cambiar._

_En las noches junto a mi almohada, tenerte a mi lado es lo que ansiaba vida mía. Vinieron de pronto a mi mente mariposas volando libremente… libres… tan libres como añoraba que lo fuéramos los dos... juntos… _

_Soñaba lo que nadie jamás pensó, quise lo que nadie quiso y me lamenté de tener lo que no quiero… Las mariposas siguieron recorriendo mi cuerpo, por las noches yacían en mi cabeza, por el día bajaban en la desembocadura de mi estómago, revoloteando, libres cada vez que me perdía en tus ojos, claros, tan claros yo lo que yo nunca jamás fui. Quise perderme en ellos, intentar conocer lo que jamás pude expresar y no volver más, pero me vino a la memoria, que aún te quiero... que debo luchar…_

_Me pregunto si cada vez que parpadeas, es una sonrisa más en mi boca. Vivo, vivo hoy y viviré siempre. Porque cada sonrisa tuya bastaba para hacerme inmortal, el más fuerte de todos. El único, el que más te amo, el que más te ama, ahora y siempre…_

_Sufrido... he sufrido tanto porque te amo, porque te amo y no puedo decirlo. No me atrevo, la respuesta llega a mi entre lamentos… de por porque no soy lo que quieres, de porque soy en lo que jamás te fijarás… _

—Tú y el cabo Rivaille no se parecen en nada… ¿Por qué no lo dejas?...

_Es cierto. _

_Pero no puedo renunciar. _

_Cada vez que pasas de largo… cada vez que lo llamas a él… el corazón me golpea, toca mi puerta, para dejarla abrir y que estas mariposas te alcancen, para que esto sea nada más que el despertar de un sueño. _

_Lo persigues como una sombra, pegada a él. Me molesta. Cuando siempre has sido la luz que irradia en mis ojos… te atreves a bajar hasta sus pies… y te pisotean... tus sonrisas que esfuman, y yo me siento cada vez más débil. Me irrita ver como piensas que formas parte de su vida, cuando se trata sólo de una traición de sentimientos, y eso no puedes negarlo. No detrás de tus ojos._

_La forma en que lo ves, tan sólo me hace pensar que tú y yo somos tan parecidos… tan iguales._

_Día a día arriesgamos la vida, vida que yo quisiera entregarte a ti, para protegerte, para amarte y seguir amando tus sueños. Mi mariposa libre._

_Nervioso… tan nervioso estoy… Extraordinaria, una misión en dónde todo puede acabar en un segundo. ¿Seré capaz de protegerte? Cabalgamos. Tu cabello me hipnotiza y tu esencia dulce, tan dulce como tu rostro, me alienta a seguir respirando. A inhalar lo que pueda de ti, para respirarte, para mecerme en tu aliento exhausto, y recordar… que a pesar de todo… te sigo amando._

_Confianza. _

_Confío en ti y creo que saldremos de esto. Y cuando lo hagamos. Te diré lo que en verdad pienso._

_Nos persiguen, todo está tan tenso… quisiera abrazarte para quitar de tu rostro ese miedo… para que sonrías… y me sigas haciendo inmortal. Para terminar con esto y mostrarte un mundo que no conoces. El mundo de mis ojos, donde tú dominas, donde nadie muere._

_Caen uno a uno. _

_¿Dónde estás?... ¡Tengo que encontrarte! _

_Te veo deslizándote con inquietud por lo bajo… ¿Por qué eres tan insistente?... ¡Te quiero arriba! ¡En mis ojos! ¡Donde pueda respirar tu boca!… Y tengo tanto miedo… que las palabras salen y enmudecen en mis labios._

-¡Petra! ¡Rápido ven conmigo! ¡AHORA!

_Estruendo._

_Y nada…_

_¿Desde cuándo dejé de respirar?... ¿Desde cuándo todo me parece tan opaco y sombrío? _

_Venganza. Sed y nada más es lo que siento. Impotencia. Rabia._

_¿No iba yo a protegerte?... ¡¿No quería yo guardar esa sonrisa por siempre?!_

_Me siento golpear y todo se ha nublado. Perplejo. No puedo moverme._

_No puedo hacer nada más que mirarte en una escena que no debió nunca pasar. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO PROTEGERTE?!... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL AHORA?! … Alguien… ¡QUIEN SEA! … sálvela por favor... haré lo que sea… me arrancaré un brazo… ¡Una pierna! ¡Pero sálvenla!... lo suplico… Petra…_

_Nada. _

_El silencio sigue reinando y no reinará nada más que mi lamento. Mis lágrimas invisibles que me recuerdan que ya es tarde. Que yo lo sé. Y que aún te sigo queriendo…_

_Mi Petra… _

_La vida se nos escapa lentamente y la impotencia de no poder evitarlo me carcome por dentro. Fantasearlo nunca nos ayudó a ambos. Recordaré por siempre estos instantes de por qué te amo… de por qué siempre te amaré, y por qué terminamos así. Me gustaría sostener tu mano, y ahora que soy capaz de entregarte mi vida soy capaz de darme cuenta. Que ahora somos sólo tú y yo. Que no existe nada más. Que ambos no hacíamos nada más que llevar unas vidas imaginarias… _

_Petra… ¿Ahora sí… te casarías conmigo?_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
